1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates a gun attachment and more particularly, to a quickly detachable gun attachment holder that can easily and quickly detachably attached to a gun to hold an illuminator, infrared pointer, or laser pointer.
2. Description of the Related Art
A gun is a weapon used in martial arts. Nowadays, various kinds of guns are used for exercises and competitions. Further, a gun may be attached with an attachment, for example, an illuminator, infrared pointer, or laser pointer. Various gun attachment holders have been disclosed for fastening to a gun to hold a gun attachment. A conventional gun attachment holder is known having a coupling structure for coupling to a gun, and a locking lever turnable between the locking position to lock the gun attachment holder to the gun after the coupling structure has been coupled to the gun and the unlocking for allowing removal of the gun attachment holder from the gun. However, this design of gun attachment holder is not a human-factors engineering design. It is complicated to install the gun attachment holder.